disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Collector Packs
Disney Collector Packs are a series of one inch collector mini figures sold at the Disney Parks (Walt Disney World and Disneyland). Each blind bag contains 3 random figures and includes details from various aspects of the parks. As of 2014, there are 234 different figures in 13 different series containing 18 minifigures each. Hasbro is the manufacturer of these PVC figures. List of Figures Park Series One 1. Astro Orbiter 2. Beast 3. Belle 4. CTX Vehicle 5. Daisy Duck 6. Donald Duck 7. Dumbo the Flying Elephant Cart 8. Earful Tower 9. Goofy 10. Kali River Rapids Raft 11. Main Street Firetruck 12. Mickey Mouse 13. Minnie Mouse 14. Peter Pan's Flight Galleon 15. Pluto 16. Spaceship Earth 17. Test Track Car 18. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Train Park Series Two 1. Aladdin 2. Ariel 3. Jasmine 4. Cinderella 5. Cinderella's Castle 6. Doom Buggy 7. Figment 8. Jungle Cruise Boat 9. Matterhorn Bobsled 10. Monorail 11. Mr. Toad's Car 12. Flik 13. Hopper 14. Monorail Train 15. Tinker Bell 16. Simba 17. Tea Cup 18. Timon and Pumbaa Park Series Three 1. Aurora 2. Constance Hatchaway 3. Duffy the Disney Bear 4. Grizzly Peak 5. Disneyland Castle 6. Eeyore 7. Haunted Mansion Mickey 8. Ezra 9. Phineas 10. Gus 11. Matterhorn 12. Mickey's Toontown house 13. Minnie's Toontown house 14. Piglet 15. Space Mountain 16. Stitch 17. Tigger 18. Winnie the Pooh Park Series Four (Star Wars Series 1) 1. Boba Fett 2. C-3PO 3. Chewbacca 4. Darth Maul 5. Darth Vader 6. Ewok 7. Jabba the Hutt 8. Jar Jar Binks 9. Jedi Mickey 10. Mickey Mouse as Luke 11. Millennium Falcon 12. Minnie Mouse as Leia 13. R2-D2 14. RX-24 15. StarSpeeder 3000 16. Stormtrooper 17. Yoda 18. X-Wing Park Series Five 1. Kilimanjaro Safaris vehicle 2. Tree of Life 3. Benny the Cab with Roger Rabbit 4. Buzz Lightyear 5. Disney Bus 6. Disney Cruise Line 7. Disneyland's Haunted Mansion 8. Disneyland's It's a Small World 9. Dopey 10. It's a Small World Doll 11. Jessica Rabbit 12. Lilo Pelekai 13. Disney World's Tower of Terror 14. Woody 15. Snow White 16. Witch (Hag) 17. Goofy (Tower of Terror Bellhop) 18. X2 Mission Space Shuttle Park Series Six (Pixar Series) 1. Boo 2. Bruce 3. Buzz in SRS vehicle 4. Squirt 5. Dash 6. Dory 7. Dot 8. Elastigirl 9. Little Green Man 10. Lightning McQueen 11. Marlin 12. Mater 13. Mike 14. Mr. Incredible 15. Nemo 16. Sally Carrera 17. Sulley 18. Zurg Park Series Seven (Holiday Series) 1. Holiday Aurora 2. Holiday Belle 3. Holiday Cinderella 4. Holiday Alice 5. Valentine's Figment 6. St. Patrick's Goofy 7. Santa Tinker Bell 8. Thanksgiving Pooh 9. 4th of July Pluto 10. Santa Mickey 11. Santa Minnie 12. New Year's Eve Mickey 13. Easter Bunny Mickey 14. Easter Bunny Minnie 15. Halloween Stitch 16. Thanksgiving Eeyore 17. Halloween Daisy 18. Halloween Donald Park Series Eight (Pirates of the Caribbean Series) 1. Elizabeth Swann 2. Will Turner 3. Bootstrap Bill 4. Davy Jones 5. Jack Sparrow #1 6. Jack Sparrow #2 7. Captain Barbossa 8. Marty 9. Ragetti 10. Gibbs 11. Maccus 12. Tia Dalma 13. Pintel 14. Governor Swann 15. Norrington 16. Black Pearl 17. Flying Dutchman 18. Empress Park Series Nine (Star Wars Series 2) 1. AT-AT 2. Tusken Raider 3. Red Imperial Guard 4. Darth Vader 5. EP 2 Clone Trooper 6. Teek 7. Greedo 8. Admiral Ackbar 9. Vader's Advanced TIE Fighter 10. Jawa 11. Jango Fett 12. Star Destroyer 13. Death Star 14. Goofy as Darth Vader 15. Stitch as The Emperor 16. Donald Duck as Darth Maul 17. Star Tours Cast Member 18. DL-X2 Droid Park Series Ten 1. Steamboat Willie 2. Sorcerer Mickey 3. Rescuer Bernard 4. Rescuer Bianca 5. Kermit 6. Fozzie 7. Miss Piggy 8. Bean 9. Jack Skellington 10. Sally 11. Elliott 12. Marie 13. Dalmatian 14. Expedition Everest vehicle 15. Nemo Sub 16. Rock N' Roller Coaster vehicle 17. Summit Plummet 18. Ice Gator Park Series Eleven 1. Mickey Mouse (Version 2) 2. Minnie Mouse (Version 2) 3. Goofy (Version 2) 4. Donald Duck (Version 2) 5. Pluto (Version 2) 6. Tinker Bell (Version 2) 7. Peter Pan 8. Jiminy Cricket 9. Robin Hood 10. Baloo 11. Bolt 12. WALL-E 13. Alice 14. Cheshire Cat 15. Tiana 16. Carnotaurus 17. Splash Mountain 18. Disney Bus (Version 2) Park Series Twelve (Star Wars Series 3) 1. Boba Fett 2. R2-D2 3. C-3PO 4. Darth Vader with Platform 5. Water Speeder 6. Seeker Droid 7. Aly San San 8. Skytrooper 9. StarSpeeder 1000 10. Stitch as Yoda 11. Darth Maul 12. General Grievous 13. Luke Skywalker 14. Chewbacca 15. Han Solo 16. Princess Leia 17. Yoda 18. Jedi Mickey Mouse Park Series Thirteen (Villains) 1. Mickey Mouse (Runaway Brain) 2. Maleficent 3. Jafar 4. Queen of Hearts 5. Captain Hook 6. Scar 7. Br'er Fox 8. Randall 9. Chernabog 10. Cruella De Vil 11. Wicked Queen 12. Gaston 13. Lotso 14. Shere Khan 15. Oogie Boogie 16. Hades 17. Pete 18. Ursula Park Series Fourteen 1. Storytellers Statue 2. Red Car Trolley 3. Agent P 4. Phineas 5. Ferb 6. Wayne 7. Lanny 8. Sofia the First 9. Doc McStuffins 10. Jake 11. Captain Hook 12. Rapunzel 13. Flynn Rider 14. Ariel 15. Sweetums/Gonzo 16. Animal 17. Orange Bird 18. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Park Series Fifteen (Star Wars Series 4) 1. Aurra Sing 2. Cantina Band Member 3. Commander Cody 4. Gamorrean Guard 5. Kit Fisto 6. Padmé Amidala 7. Emperor Palpatine 8. Sandtrooper 9. Stormtrooper 10. Zam Wesell 11. R2-MK 12. Chopper 13. Ezra Bridger 14. Hera Syndulla 15. The Grand Inquisitor 16. Kanan Jarrus 17. Sabine Wren 18. Garazeb Orrelios Park Series Sixteen (Toy Story) 1. Buzz Lightyear 2. Woody 3. Jessie 4. Bullseye 5. Alien 6. Emperor Zurg 7. Mr. Potato Head 8. Rex 9. Green Army Man 10. Slinky Dog 11. Hamm 12. RC 13. Dolly 14. Mr. Pricklepants 15. Lotso 16. Buttercup 17. Trixie 18. Peas-in-a-Pod Park Series Sixteen (Star Wars: The Force Awakens) 1. Rey 2. Finn 3. Poe Dameron 4. Han Solo 5. Chewbacca 6. R2-D2 7. C-3PO 8. BB-8 9. Kylo Ren 10. First Order Snowtrooper 11. First Order Stormtrooper 12. First Order Flametrooper 13. General Leia 14. Admiral Ackbar 15. Sidon Ithano 16. First Order TIE Fighter Pilot 17. Captain Phasma 18. Nien Nunb Gallery Disneyseries10minifigurekermit.jpg|Kermit the Frog Disneyseries10minifigurepiggy.jpg|Miss Piggy Disneyseries10minifigurefozzie.jpg|Fozzie Bear Disneyseries10minifigurebeanbunny.jpg|Bean Bunny Collectorpack1.jpg Collectorpack2.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Figures Category:Disney based toys